Jack Grayson (DetectiveSky612)
Jack Grayson is one of the Dragonheart characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing alongside Cogs in the franchise's Team Pack. Background Jack was once your average high-schooler. However, soon after the start of the school year, he was cursed with magic that had been in place for over a century, transferred to him from someone else. It was then that he caught wind of a wizard and a plot to initiate the end of the world. He armed himself with whatever he could, settling on a sword bought from a comic shop. He interfered with the wizard Richard's first ritual to summon the Destructor of World, Typhon, but was stopped by the demon's champion, Laura. The two banded together (Laura having been removed from her obligations) and went to stop Richard from freeing Typhon. They failed to stop the demon from appearing, but successfully subdued Richard and put Typhon back using a few specks of uranium, an old rifle, a smartphone-sized block of magnesium and a lightning rod. He was later caught up in the plot of Dimension Travellers as he was caught by a rogue rift bouncing off of one sent by Lord Vortech. He met Torrent there, and the two shared in their adventure. Gallery Jack (Hastatus).png|Jack during the Battle for the Diamond Fist. Quotes Abilities * Technomagic * Precision * Flight * Big Transform - Jack's Curse overrides his Abilities, turning him into a dragon. ** Cracked LEGO ** Gold LEGO *** Ice Melting ** Flight Animations Entry: Jack glides out of the portal, rights himself and lands on both feet. Idle: Jack reaches up and touches his Curse Crystal absentmindedly, checking his sword and rifle. Exit: Jack dives into the portal, wings flared. Attack / Combo: Jack swings his sword around. Trivia * Jack is the basis for Cogs, who came afterwards as a steampunk redesign. * Jack was inspired by - no joke - a Minecraft skin and a dream. Character Tag Jack's tag is white and light grey, with a teal Dragonheart crystal at the front. Dark Jack Dark Jack is a grittier version of Jack Grayson, unlocked after successfully completing Level 14. He shares a tag with the regular Jack, although is functionally just an alternate look. Background Dark Jack differs from Jack in that he's now something of a recluse, regretting his choices in his quest, spending most of his time in a handful of small towns in Alberta and British Columbia, preferring the solitude of the Rocky Mountains to any human company. He spends his days there in anonymity, with nobody knowledgeable of his second identity as the dragon they've seen flying overhead. In Jack's words, "It's honestly very lonely, but it's what I want... and more than I deserve." Dark Jack appears only in Level 14 for now, as no Dragonheart published works have appeared with him in them. Quotes TBA Animations * Idle: Jack checks the chamber of his pistol, and sharpens his sword. Category:Dragon Transformation Category:Book Characters Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Big Transformation Category:Big Transform